1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solar cover for a motor vehicle roof with a transparent cover panel with a solar cell combination which is located on its underside and which comprises solar cells which are embedded in an elastic film composite and a carrier clement which is attached by means of peripheral foaming to the outside edge of the cover panel and of the carrier element. The invention also relates to a process for production of Such a solar cover.
2. Description of Related Art
Published German Patent Application DE 41 05 396 A1 discloses a generic solar cover in which an elastic film composite is formed by two transparent adhesive films, between which the solar cells and conductor paths for electrical connection of the solar cells are embedded. The adhesive films and the solar cells and conductor paths which are embedded in them, in turn, are enclosed between a pane of glass which forms the cover panel and a carrier layer which is formed by a sheet of metal. The carrier element is formed by an inside cover sheet which is made as a profile having elevated areas which adjoin the carrier sheet of the solar cell combination. The solar cell combination extends flush with the glass pane as far as its edge. Directly on the edge of the carrier sheet of the solar cell combination, the inside cover sheet does not adjoin the carrier sheet, a peripheral foaming extending into this area. An operating part of a displacement mechanism for the solar cover is attached to the bottom of the inside cover sheet. The solar cover can be used for sliding roofs, sliding and lifting roofs, spoiler roofs and the like.
The disadvantage in this known solar cover is that the peripheral foaming to the inside is not always well sealed because two sheets lie on top of one another on the inner end of the peripheral foaming. Improved sealing can only be achieved by means of an additional element, for example, a sealing strip or bead of adhesive. However, this would make production more complex, resulting in additional costs due to increased production time and an additional component as well as an additional tool for applying the sealing medium or component.